wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
When the SkyWing egg survived
'This is just an idea I had, what the end of the fifth book would be if the SkyWing egg had survived. PS, I'm naming my SkyWing Maroon. I got the name from a fish my neighboor has, so, i don't think I stole anyone's name. Also, Blaze and Sunny are a little OOC. Thanks. ' Maroon glared at Thorn, the dragon who had almost killed her. Sunny was planning to give her the eye of Onyx, but Maroon was certain Blaze should be the next queen. "I say we give Thorn the crown," Clay suggested. Maroon glared at him. Of course he'd take Sunny's side, like always. Maroon looked pleadingly at Starflight. "I don't think Thorn should be the next queen. She doesn't have royal blood, and even if she was queen, in a few years, Blaze could technically still challenge her for the throne. And, well, since Blaze is the only royal female left, it makes since she should be queen." Blaze nodded, while Sunny flashed Starflight a hurt look. Maroon almost laughed. Starflight had loved Sunny for so long, and she never noticed until Starflight was starting to get feelings for Fatespeaker. Maroon was glad that Starflight was on her side. All eyes were on Tsunami. "I say we let Thorn have the throne. She made a good leader of the Outclaws, so she should be a good queen. However, I say that Blaze should still be able to challenge her, and that if Smolder or Blaze have dragonets, that they should be able to challenge her for the throne." Everyone turned to look at Maroon, who was hissing softly. "Exactly, a leader of Outclaws! Of thieves and stealers! Also, this shouldn't affect choices, I'm just throwing it out there, but she tried to kill me the second i told her Dune died. If it wasn't for Qibli, I would be dead and Pyhrria would still be at war. I don't think a good queen should lash out at the dragons that deliver bad news, it's unqueenlike, and it's similar to what Scarlet was like! Feared, because she would kill you in an instant. And if Thorn was queen, and you told her a dragon she hated was dead, you'd be dead too!" There was a murmur of agreement from some dragons. Thorn glared at Maroon. "I promise if i was queen, that I would never kill anyone except enemies. I didn't mean to kill, what's-his-name, the one NightWing who told me Morrowseer was dead. And when I learned that Maroon was my daughter's friend, I didn't try to kill her." Maroon flared her wings, making herself three times bigger. "She doesn't even remember the name of the innocent dragon she killed!" Maroon roared. "Preyhunter, that was his name. He did bad things, he deserved punishment. But he didn't deserve to die for having this dragon go psycho and kill him for telling her bad news. Life isn't fair, Thorn. And you don't even remember the name of the dragon who's life you ended." Sunny hissed at Maroon, and she looked angry in a very Un-Sunny like way. "Don't talk to my mother that way. We never wanted you. You should've died, just like Hvitur. You-" Sunny never finsished her sentence, because Thorn was screaming in agony. The dragonbite viper, Peril hadn't killed it. "Mother!" She shrieked. Maroon glanced at Blaze. She had a look of concentration. Maroon saw she was staring at the ground, at the moving dragonbite viper. Suddenly, Blaze's tail darted out and stabbed the dragonbite viper. Blaze glanced at Maroon and her face softended in a mother-like way. "I'm so sorry, Maroon. In a few years, if Thorn survives, I'll challenge her for the throne. There's no way you're going to-" Blaze froze in her sentence. "Are you crying?" Maroon hadn't realized, but there were tears glistening on her snout. She nodded. Blaze put her wings around Maroon. "My friends don't want me," she whispered. Blaze unexpectedly smiled at Maroon. "Oh, silly SkyWing. It doesn't matter if you're friends or family don't want you. It's about if you want you. Why do you think I'm the way I am? I didn't have many friends growing up, and you know my sisters didn't care for me. But I wanted me. I'm not as brainless as the scrolls say i am, but I act that way so I stay me, the me I grew up as. I studied harder than all my siblings, but they didn't know that. They treated me like i was stupid, but i didn't mind. l am the way i let myself be. On the outside. On the inside, l am who l choose to be. And you are too. Go, find your way. Be who you are, and in a few years, when you come back, i will be queen of the SandWings, and we'll throw a party for you." Maroon smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Blaze. I will come back. l promise." Maroon took to the sky, smiling. Blister was sweet, a bit brainless, but sweet. 'So, that's how l think the WOF book five would end if there was a SkyWing. I know I made Sunny mean-ish, but no one is a sweet angel all the time. And, I made Blaze smart and sweet, but that's because l don't think anyone could be THAT brainless. I thought she was hiding her smartness. Also, I see myself in the WOF world as either a RainWing named Sparkle (came up with that by myself) or as an IceWing named Frigid (a name I thought of two seconds ago). Which should I go with? ' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)